


One Piece PETs: Accidentally In Love

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [102]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The captain's and navigator's relationship. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Accidentally In Love

**One Piece PETs: Accidentally In Love**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This adventure-filled series belongs to the terrific Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The _Thousand Sunny_ had just recently docked somewhere in the New World. Good timing, too, because they needed supplies. In town, Nami brought Luffy along to go shopping with her. Of course, she promised him that she would get him something to eat once they were finished, so long as he behaved.

 

_So, she said, "What's the problem baby?"_  
What's the problem? I don't know,  
Well, maybe I'm in love (love).  
Think about it, every time,  
I think about it.  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it. 

 

   Luffy's stomach growled, letting him know that it couldn't wait much longer. Luffy gently tugged on Nami's arm and looked at her, pleadingly as he rubbed his belly; Nami sighed.

 

"All right, we'll go find a restaurant." she told him.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

 

   Nami smiled before she took Luffy's paw and lead him to a restaurant to eat at. Once there, Luffy ate quite a lot, yet he used his manners. Once he was finished, he was full to bursting.

 

"Good eating." he spoke up, before making a small burp. "'Scuse me."

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Would you like some dessert?" she asked.

 

"Yes, please." Luffy answered. "And I'll try not to eat too much. I don't wanna go back to the ship with a stomachache."

 

"Okay." Nami replied with a sweet smile.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_  
Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love).  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me, but I don't know nothing 'bout love, uh-huh. 

 

   Promptly, Nami ordered a small slice of strawberry shortcake for Luffy and he ate it one bite at a time. It only took about 45 seconds to finish eating. Nami payed for all of the meals and she and Luffy left the restaurant.

 

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy spoke up.

 

"Anytime, Luffy." Nami responded.

 

   Next, they resumed shopping together and as the did, they entered a Banana Republic store. Since Luffy's stomach was full, he didn't mind looking around this time.

 

"Luffy,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What do you think of this?"

 

Luffy glanced to his right to see Nami holding up a white cotton tank top.

 

"It's cute!" Luffy commented.

 

"Thanks, I thought so, too!" Nami beamed.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

_Come on, come on,_  
Turn a little faster.  
Come on, come on,  
The world will follow after.  
Come on, come on,  
Cause everybody's after love. 

 

   After a while, Nami had bought most of the clothing from the store, and of course, she demanded a discount. The store clerk told her that they couldn't give her one, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

"Oh, boy, here we go..." Luffy muttered.

 

*****15 seconds later*****

 

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Nami spoke up as she carried out all her purchases.

 

"You, too, ma'am...!" replied the store clerk, all bloodied and bruised.

 

"Come on, Luffy!" Nami called. "Let's go to the next store!"

 

"Coming..." Luffy responded, nervously.

 

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running."_  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love.  
Melting under blue skies,  
Belting out sunlight,  
Shimmering love. 

 

The next store they went to was the Gap shop and, as usual, the result was the same.

 

"Come again...!" whimpered a beaten store clerk.

 

"We will!" Nami replied. "Luffy, let's go!"

 

"Yes, Nami...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

_Well, baby, I surrender_  
To the strawberry ice cream,  
Never ever end of all this love.  
Well, I didn't mean to do it,  
But there's no escaping your love, uh-huh. 

 

The next store they went to was Old Navy. Nami didn't need to demand a discount there, because everything there was 75% off!

 

"I'm in Heaven...!" she whispered.

 

"Thank God...!" Luffy whispered to himself.

 

Nami shopped like there was no tomorrow.

 

_These lines of lightning_  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no. 

 

   Luffy decided to get himself something, too. He picked out a pair of jeans, some sandals, a few cardigans, and a couple of scarves, too. The amount of money that they both spent wasn't that much, thanks to all of the discounts at the store.

 

"Old Navy always seems to have some kind of sale, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yup," Nami answered. "which is why we're gonna stop by again, the next time we reach an island."

 

Luffy grinned broadly at this.

 

"Looking forward to it!" he spoke up.

 

_Come on, come on,_  
Move a little closer.  
Come on, come on,  
I want to hear you whisper.  
Come on, come on,  
Settle down inside my love, uh-huh. 

 

   Later on, Luffy and Nami are currently sitting by the town's fountain. They had bought ice cream after their little shopping spree. Luffy got chocolate and Nami got strawberry. Luffy only had a little bit, because of how sensitive his stomach is to sweets.

 

"Mmm~!" Luffy hummed. "Yummy ice cream!"

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Glad you're enjoying it." she told him.

 

They both continued to eat their sweet treats until they walked over to a park. Nami saw the swings nearby...only, they were all taken.

 

"Bummer." she spoke with a frown.

 

"Hmmmm..." Luffy hummed.

 

Soon, a light bulb appeared over his head.

 

"Ding!" he exclaimed.

 

"What is it?" Nami asked.

 

"Hang on a sec!" Luffy answered before he ran up to a tree.

 

"Luffy?" Nami blinked, curiously. "What are you doing?"

 

"You'll see," he grinned. "Just wait."

 

He sat on a tree branch, hung onto it by his legs, stretched his arms down, and he held them together.

 

"Ta-dah!" he exclaimed.

 

Nami gasped silently before she smiled.

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"No problem!"

 

Nami sat on Luffy's arms, and began to swing gently, back and forth.

 

_Come on, come on,_  
Jump a little higher.  
Come on, come on,  
If you feel a little lighter.  
Come on, come on,  
We were once  
Upon a time in love. 

 

The navigator laughed as she continued to swing and looked up at Luffy, who smiled broadly at her.

 

_'I don't know if falling for you was an accident or not,'_ Nami thought. _'but either way...I love you, Luffy.'_

 

_We're accidentally in love..._  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love. 

 

Nami proceeded to swing and Luffy watched her, smiling softly.

 

_'I don't really know whether meeting you was an accident or not, Nami,'_ he thought. _'and I don't care if it was...I love you.'_

 

_Accidentally..._

 

The captain and navigator kissed each other, lovingly.

 

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally... 

 

Later on, they both headed back to the ship together...holding tails.

 

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally... 

 

Everything was going great...until the Marines appeared, that is.

 

"Crap!" Luffy cursed. "As usual, the Marines are here to ruin our good mood!"

 

"Run!!!" Nami cried.

 

She and Luffy bolted.

 

_Come on, come on,_  
Spin a little tighter.  
Come on, come on,  
And the world's a little brighter.  
Come on, come on,  
Just get yourself inside her. 

 

The Marines soon gave chase and they pursued them all the way back to the _Sunny_.

 

"Guys!!" Luffy shouted. "Let's get outta here!!!"

 

"You don't gotta tell us!" shouted Franky. "Everyone, hang on to something!!"

 

The others all clung to the ship.

 

"Coup de BURST!!!!" shouted Franky.

 

***BOOM!!!***

 

The ship blasted off into the sky, leaving the island.

 

"See ya later, suckers!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

A lot later, the _Sunny_ landed in another part of the New World.

 

"Man, that was close...!" Usopp panted.

 

"I'll say!" concurred Chopper. "They almost got us, this time!"

 

"But they didn't," spoke Luffy. "Thank god."

 

After saying this, Nami held his paw. Luffy looked at her and in an instant, the Booted Puss Woman kissed him.

 

"Mmph?!" Luffy let out a muffled cry of surprise...until, he soon gave in. "Mmm..."

 

"Mmm..." Nami moaned.

 

Luffy and Nami broke away...looking at each other lovingly in the eyes.

 

_Love...I'm in love_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know that this could be better and that the lyrics don't exactly match the fic, but the song reminded me of Luffy and Nami.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Still, I hope you all enjoy reading this.


End file.
